Agua
by Lenarah
Summary: George Weasley y Hermione Granger acaban accidentalmente atrapados en el cuento “La sirenita” de Disney. ¿Qué pasará cuando Ariel, Úrsula y los demás intenten acabar con ellos? Mini-spoilers DH. Respuesta al reto “De cuento” para el foro Weird Sisters.


¡Hola!Bueno, este pequeño oneshot lo escribí en respuesta al reto "De cuento" del foro **Weird Sisters**, propuesto por Odisea.

En el fic, los protagonistas acaban atrapados en el cuento de La sirenita. Supongo que todos conoceréis ese cuento, pero por si acaso, el cuento habla sobre una sirena llamada Ariel que se enamora de un humano (Eric) entonces hace un trato con Úrsula –la bruja del mar- quién la convierte en humana a cambio de su voz. Pero para convertirse en una humana para siempre, Ariel tiene que enamorar a Eric y conseguir que la bese antes del amanecer del tercer día, sino se convertirá en esclava de Úrsula. Ariel no consigue que la bese antes del tercer día y Úrsula gana. Pero después, con la ayuda de todos, logran derrotar a Úrsula y Tritón –padre de Ariel- la convierte en humana. Ariel se casa con Eric. (:

Ah, ya se me olvidaba… Las frases/palabras en negrita son las obligatorias para escribir el reto. Ahora sí.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que utilizo me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto._

* * *

**Agua**

Agua. Posiblemente sea lo único que tienen en común y, tal vez, lo que los unió de tal manera. Y es que George Weasley y Hermione Granger son completamente diferentes, pero a pesar de todas esas grandes diferencias han encontrado una, solo una, _cosa_ que cuidar juntos.

La castaña entró en la tienda sonriendo, buscando a su marido con la mirada, quién parecía no estar por allí. Atravesó el espacio entre la puerta y la trastienda e, ignorando a los clientes más curiosos, entró dentro esperando encontrarse allí a Ron. Pero él no estaba, en su lugar encontró a su cuñado George.

- ¿Buscas a Ron? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, sonriéndole ampliamente. – Ha salido, pero volverá dentro de poco.

- Oh, pues lo esperaré aquí sino te importa. – Le contestó Hermione sentándose en una silla.

George asintió en silencio, mientras anotaba algo en un viejo pergamino. Hermione lo observaba sin decir palabra, había aprendido con el tiempo que el gemelo odiaba que le hablaran cuando estaba trabajando así pues se limitó a esperar a que él empezara la conversación. Unos segundos después había terminado con el pergamino.

- ¿Y qué te trae hoy por aquí?

- Nada en especial, tengo que hablar con Ron y tenía ganas de ver a mi cuñado. ¿Qué tal están Angelina y el pequeño Fred?

- Muy bien, muy bien… Fred cada día que pasa se va pareciendo más a nosotros de pequeños. – Afirmó con melancolía. Hermione sabía con certeza que se refería a él mismo y su hermano Fred.

- Y de mayor será igual de encantador que vosotros dos. – Añadió la castaña.

Hermione se levantó a observar un objeto que le había llamado mucho la atención. Sabía que ahí en la trastienda, George y Ron hacían sus experimentos con nuevos productos. Lo que le había llamado la atención a ella era una especie de libro pequeño y de plástico. Lo cogió y leyó la portada: "Para pasar un día de cuento." Justo el que ella había cogido tenía el dibujo de una sirena pelirroja acompañada por un pez amarillo. "El cuento de la sirenita", pensó Hermione.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es un nuevo producto que tenemos en mente. Aun no está terminado, ese es una versión de prueba. – Contestó George – Queremos conseguir que cuando lo abras te lleve dentro de un cuento, ese por ejemplo, te llevaría al cuento de la _Sirenita_.

- Vaya…- Hermione estaba asombrada, lo miraba perpleja y emocionadamente. De pequeña, su cuento favorito siempre había sido el de la Sirenita y todas las noches soñaba con vivir en el mar al igual que Ariel.

La castaña se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, olvidándose de que tenía en las manos el pequeño libro de plástico que le resbaló y calló abierto al suelo. _"Al menos, __**no puedes caerte del suelo**__"_ pensó Hermione. De pronto, todo empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas y la estancia pareció desaparecer bajo la oscuridad. Hermione empezó a sentirse mareada e intentó agarrarse a algo, pero ya no había nada allí. Poco a poco, todo empezó a calmarse y comenzaron a mostrarse nuevas formas por los alrededores.

Miró a todos lados, y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en la trastienda de Sortilegios Weasley sino que se encontraba en las profundidades del océano. El miedo y la excitación empezaron a apoderarse de ella al caer en la cuenta de que estaba dentro del cuento de _La Sirenita_, después de todo era lo que siempre había soñado de pequeña. Descubrió sorprendida que podía respirar, pero le era demasiado difícil pronunciar palabra. Asustada se dijo "Esto **no puede estar pasando**".

Descubrió a George un poco más lejos que ella, y se dispuso a nadar hacia él. Se sorprendió aún más al darse cuenta de que tenía la mitad del cuerpo como un pez. _"Por las barbas de Merlín, soy una sirena" _se dijo. Se acercó nadando a George, aliviada de verlo. Él sabría qué hacer, al fin y al cabo era el creador del librito de plástico.

Observó a George unos segundos, el también tenía mitad del cuerpo como un pez. No llevaba nada puesto para arriba y a partir de la cadera le nacía una enorme cola con escamas rojas. Hermione pensó que estaba guapísimo de sireno. El pelirrojo, por su parte, se quedó mirando embelesado a Hermione. La castaña llevaba el pelo suelto y tenía como una especie de sostén verde a juego con su cola. Hermione reparó en el detalle de cómo la observaba su cuñado y se ruborizó ligeramente al descubrir que solo llevaba esa especie de sostén como de un bikini y nada más.

George refunfuñó exasperado cuando descubrió que no llevaban varita, Hermione también pareció darse cuenta de ello. Miraron alrededor, el océano estaba ocupado por todo tipo de seres marinos quienes parecían no haberlos visto: peces de todos los colores; grandes y pequeños, sirenas y sirenos y hasta algún que otro tiburón. Hermione palideció al ver uno de ellos que, por fortuna, cada vez se alejaba más y más.

De pronto, la castaña observó a una sirena que le resultaba familiar y su cara se entornó en un gesto de alegría al reconocerla: era Ariel, la sirena del cuento. _"Eso quiere decir que estamos salvados" _pensó. La sirenita estaba acompañada de su padre Tritón y algunas de sus hermanas, según se fijó, además de Flounder.

Hermione le dijo a George, por señas, que debían hablar con Ariel, que ella les ayudaría. George no estaba seguro de ello, negaba con la cabeza e intentaba, no con mucho éxito, decirle a su cuñada que el artilugio todavía no había superado las pruebas de seguridad y sería peligroso relacionarse con los personajes del cuento.

- Son **inofensivos**. – balbuceó ésta. Con gran dificultad, George consiguió entender lo que dijo.

Hermione se adelantó nadando y se acercó a Ariel y los demás. George quedó atrás esperándola, desde lejos observó la escena. A Hermione, quien movía mucho los brazos y parecía que los demás no conseguían entenderla. Y de pronto, vio cómo el rey Tritón apuntaba a Hermione con su tridente. Ésta salía nadando a gran velocidad hacia dónde estaba George, asustada y con Tritón, Ariel, las hermanas y Flounder persiguiéndola.

Al entender lo que ocurría George se unió a Hermione en un intento por escapar de los personajes del cuento que, al parecer, estaban enfurecidos con ellos dos. La castaña y el pelirrojo nadaban todo lo deprisa que podían, intentando dejarlos atrás. Un poco más tarde y después de dar vueltas por un montón de sitios que a ojos de ellos dos parecían ser iguales encontraron una cueva submarina, en la que entraron sin siquiera pensarlo.

Hermione tenía la vaga sensación de que esa cueva le era familiar, siguieron nadando hasta que llegaron al fondo y, para su sorpresa, se encontraron frente a frente con Úrsula; la bruja del mar. Hermione dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse de allí lo antes posible, pero una voz la retuvo.

- ¿Os marcháis tan pronto? – Era Úrsula la que hablaba, se acercó a ellos agitando sus enormes tentáculos de pulpo.

Hermione intentó contestar, pero otra vez fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. George parecía más interesado en observar a la fea bruja del mar que en prestar atención a lo que ocurría. La vio acercarse a un montón de botes y elegir minuciosamente un botecito que contenía un líquido color rosa. Le tendió el bote a George para asombro de éste, quien lo cogió y lo examinó detenidamente.

- Bebe un poco, te hará bien. – Afirmó Úrsula.

George se acercó el bote a la boca sin pensarlo y tragó un poco del líquido. Observó de refilón a Hermione que negaba nerviosamente con la cabeza. Al principio no sintió nada, pero para su sorpresa cuando fue a hablar; esta vez las palabras sí salieron de su boca.

- Sabe horrible. – sentenció.

Le tendió el bote a Hermione con lo que quedaba de líquido, ésta se lo bebió deseando poder hablar de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? – Le preguntó Hermione a Úrsula – Se supone que eres la mala del cuento…

- ¿Cuento? – Parecía desconcertada - ¿Qué cuento? Os ayudo porque intuyo que querréis libraros de esa sirenita estúpida, por lo que os podría interesar aliaros a mí.

- Lo siento, pero no seremos tus lacayos. – le contestó la sirena un poco irritada.

Hermione no podía descifrar la cara de Úrsula, lo único que supo es que a continuación ella y George estaban escapando otra vez de un personaje de cuento que intentaba atacarles. George nadaba velozmente, pero Hermione se iba quedando rezagada. Cuando George quiso darse cuenta Úrsula, la bruja del mar, la había atrapado y amenazaba con matarla.

- Vuelve aquí, sireno, o ella las pagará caro.

George preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a Hermione, dio media vuelta y se acercó lentamente a la bruja. Estaba atento por si se trataba de una trampa para atraparlo a él también. Estaba seguro de que esa era la intención de Úrsula, pero aun así volvió. Porque poco importaba que fuera una trampa si tenía con ella a Hermione. El miedo empezó a apoderarse de él, no quería perder a la castaña. Si algo malo le ocurriese, jamás podría perdonárselo.

- Déjala libre.

- Bien, hagamos un trato: Tú por ella.

George aceptó sin pensar en las consecuencias. Úrsula cumplió su palabra y dejó libre a Hermione. Cuando hubo capturado a George, le disolvió el cuerpo tal cual hacía con las sirenas que no pagaban el precio en el cuento, dejándolo en nada. Parecía un bicho arrugado, una pobre alma en desgracia.  
Hermione escapó del lugar lo más rápido que le fue posible, sollozando levemente. Estaba preocupada por George y sabía que ella no podría hacer gran cosa por salvarlo. "Haré todo lo posible y más, George" prometió.

Nadaba sin saber donde se encontraba exactamente, perdida en el gran océano. Peces de todos los tipos y colores pasaban junto a ella, sin prestarle atención. Solo un joven sireno pareció darse cuenta de que la sirena estaba llorando desconsoladamente, sentada en una concha abandonada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hermione no había notado la presencia de nadie y se asustó un poco al escuchar aquello. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de unos ojos color azul intenso. Era un sireno quién hablaba, al parecer más joven que Hermione. Parecía estar verdaderamente preocupado por la chica y a Hermione le inspiró un fuerte sentimiento de confianza.

- No, - Contestó entre sollozos. – No me encuentro para nada bien. Para empezar, estoy atrapada en este cuento y no tengo ni idea de cómo salir de aquí, la estúpida bruja Úrsula ha capturado a George y no sé cómo ayudarle y para colmo; los protagonistas del cuento intentan asesinarme.

El joven sireno pareció enterarse tan solo de la mitad de lo que había dicho, aun así se propuso ayudarla. Le daba una gran pena verla ahí llorando como si el mundo el mundo se fuera a terminar de un momento para otro.

- Puedo ayudarte, si quieres. – Sonrió – Mi nombre es Ernie.

- Yo me llamo Hermione.

Ernie tenía el pelo color violeta, algo que llamó la atención de Hermione, al igual que las escamas de la cola. Escuchaba atentamente la historia de Hermione, quien le relataba todo lo que le había pasado desde que estaba atrapada en el cuento. Entre lágrimas contó, finalmente cómo George había aceptado el cambio y ahora ella no podía ayudarlo.

- Te llevaré a la guarida de Úrsula. – Meditó unos segundos lo que decir a continuación – Aunque la única forma de vencer a Úrsula es utilizar el tridente de Tritón y, por lo que me contaste, no creo que te ayude. – se rascó pensativamente la cabellera violeta. – Tendremos que robarle el tridente al rey Tritón.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? – Exclamó Hermione.

- Es un poco arriesgado, pero lo conseguiremos.

Hermione recordó que en el segundo cuento Melody, la hija de Ariel, conseguía robarle el tridente a su abuelo. Entonces la idea pareció algo más fácil de conseguir, solo tendrían que organizarse bien y podrían hacerlo.

- Tendremos que planear algo. Esta misma tarde el rey Tritón dará una fiesta en Palacio, con una actuación especial del coro del consejero real Sebastián. En esa ocasión será más fácil quitárselo. –aseguró Ernie.

- ¿Tú crees? Hay mucha gente, ¿no?

- Precisamente por eso.

Ernie y Hermione ya tenían todo preparado para esa tarde. Entraron a palacio sin problemas –otra de las ventajas de que dieran una fiesta, así no tuvieron que identificarse- y cuando ya estaban dentro se escondieron bajo una mesa llena de comida, cubiertos por el mantel. Cuando hubo empezado el concierto del coro dirigido por el cangrejo Sebastián, todos los invitados estaban pendientes de la música, por lo que les fue relativamente fácil pasar entre la multitud y acercarse al trono de Tritón sin llamar demasiado la atención. Volvieron a esconderse bajo una mesa que estaba justo al lado del trono y con sumo sigilo Hermione alargó la mano y alcanzó el tridente, lo sacó procurando no hacer ruido y lo escondió junto a Ernie y ella. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie los miraba salieron nadando con el tridente entre la multitud, despacio y si hacer ruido. Finalmente, consiguieron salir del palacio sin ser descubiertos.

- No ha sido tan difícil. – murmuró Hermione, satisfecha de si misma.

Ernie le guió hasta la cueva de Úrsula. A cada tramo que avanzaban, Hermione se ponía más nerviosa. Estaba asustada, George había dicho que el libro no había pasado las pruebas de seguridad y eso le puso los pelos de punta. No podía evitar preguntarse lo qué podría llegar a ocurrir si las cosas iban mal. ¿Qué pasaría si se quedasen atrapados en el cuento para siempre? Tan solo la idea la hacía estremecerse. A ella le encantaba el océano y, desde pequeña, su sueño era vivir en él… Y al parecer, su sueño se había convertido en una pesadilla. Pero todavía la atemorizaba más la idea de llegar y encontrarse a George muerto, asesinado por la bruja del mar. Si eso ocurriese, ¿volvería a la vida una vez abandonado el cuento? No lo sabía y George no estaba ahí para responderle.

Hermione siguió a Ernie hacia el interior de la cueva. Observó, con el corazón en un puño, que estaba vacía. Se sintió tremendamente aliviada de no encontrarse a Úrsula y a la vez demasiado preocupada por lo que le hubiera pasado a George.

- Parece que Giorgio no está aquí… - comentó un distraído Ernie.

La chica palideció ligeramente.

- Se llama George. – puntualizó.

- Marchémonos, Hermione. Esté donde esté tu amigo, no lo encontraremos si no está Úrsula. Solo ella sabe dónde está y como rescatarlo.

- No… No puedo. Ve tú, márchate si quieres; pero yo no me iré hasta que encuentre a George. – contestó sollozando levemente.

- Vámonos antes de que regrese…

Ernie no pudo terminar su frase.

- **Un mal consejo**. – era Úrsula quién hablaba. – De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que yo lo diga.

Ernie se acercó a Hermione y, por instinto, se puso delante de ella en un intento de protegerla del pulpo. Úrsula rió maliciosamente y, de repente, Ernie ya no estaba. Hermione gritó horrorizada al descubrir que el cuerpo de Ernie estaba disuelto, igual que los del cuento.

- Es tu turno, linda. – amenazó Úrsula.

La sirenita apuntó directamente a Úrsula con el tridente de Tritón, ésta pareció darse cuenta en ese preciso instante de que lo llevaba con ella y empezó a asustarse. Hermione se sintió mejor al ver la expresión de terror de Úrsula.

"_¿Y ahora como funciona esto?"_ se preguntó la chica algo nerviosa. Seguía apuntando a Úrsula con el tridente, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en lo que quería conseguir: reducir al pulpo en cenizas. Un segundo después, ya no quedaba nada de la bruja del mar; solo unas pocas cenizas esparcidas por la cueva. Hermione se sintió aliviada y muy satisfecha de si misma.

De pronto recordó a Ernie y a George. Apuntó con el tridente a Ernie, deseando que volviera a tener el mismo aspecto de antes, y así consiguió devolverle su cuerpo. Ernie sonrió agradecido y juntos buscaron a las demás almas en desgracia. No tardaron mucho en encontrarlas, Hermione repitió el mismo proceso que con Ernie, y los cuerpos le fueron devueltos a cientos de sirenas y sirenos y otras criaturas marinas.

Entre los centenares de peces se encontraba George, algo confuso. Hermione corrió a abrazarlo. Estaba tan contenta de volver a verlo…

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó este.

- ¡Conseguí derrotar a Úrsula, George! – exclamó Hermione.

George la abrazó con cariño. Acercó su cara a la de la chica y la besó con ternura, Hermione no rechazó el beso, lo correspondió. Los dos parecían haber olvidado que fuera del cuento tenían una familia: Hermione a su marido Ron y los dos niños Rose y Hugo; y George a su mujer angelina junto a su hijo Fred.  
George se dejo llevar por el momento, tenía que reconocer que Hermione estaba **irresistible**. Acarició suavemente las mejillas sonrosadas de Hermione al tiempo que le quitó el sostén, despacio y con cuidado, temeroso de que la mujer no se dejara, pero Hermione no opuso resistencia. Siguió besándola mientras acariciaba su pecho y su vientre, disfrutando del momento y olvidando por completo de nuevo que aquella mujer era la esposa de su hermano menor. Pero entonces, los dos cayeron en la cuenta de que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo era como la de un pez.

- ¿Cómo lo harán las sirenas? – se preguntó George en voz alta.

Hermione ya había tomado el tono exacto de un tomate rojo. Buscó el sostén pero al parecer la corriente se lo había llevado –Tampoco había ni rastro de Ernie por allí -. ¡No podía creérselo! Entonces miró el tridente un poco más allá, posado donde la estantería de las pociones de Úrsula. Se acercó a él y conjuró otro sostén, cuando apareció se lo puso aliviada.

Y poco a poco la culpabilidad se fue apoderando de ella. Se sintió agradecida de tener una enorme cola en vez de sus dos piernas habituales. Pero aun así, se sentía tremendamente mal por haberle hecho eso a Ron…

- Vámonos. – dijo entonces George, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Tensión. Eso era lo que se respiraba en el ambiente. Desde lo que había pasado en la cueva, George y Hermione casi no habían pronunciado palabra, y ya llevaban un buen rato dando vueltas por el océano sin saber donde se encontraban.

- Podemos preguntar… -sugirió Hermione.

- La última vez que hicimos eso, unos peces enloquecidos intentaban matarnos…

Ni él ni Hermione volvieron a decir nada.

Un pez amarillo con rayas y aletas azules y algo regordete pasó nadando delante de ellos. Hermione lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era Flounder.

Lo siguieron sigilosamente. Hermione tenía en mente devolver el tridente a Tritón, ya que su única intención era salvar con él a George, y ahora que ya lo había hecho pensaba que debía ser devuelto a su dueño. Aun así, sabía que tenían que tener cuidado de no ser descubiertos. George no compartía la opinión de Hermione, sin embargo; se sentía con la obligación de protegerla mientras se encontraran atrapados en el océano.

Lograron entrar en palacio antes de que cerrasen las puertas después de entrar Flounder, pero un guardia los descubrió. Hermione lo congeló con el tridente. Y así no pudo avisar a nadie de que había intrusos. Nadaron hasta el salón donde estaba el trono del rey Tritón y Hermione dejó el tridente allí.

En ese momento entraron en el salón Sebastián, Ariel, Flounder y Tritón. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue algo confuso. Sebastián y Flounder se abalanzaron contra George: el cangrejo le pellizco con una de sus pinzas en su cola de sireno. George gritó de dolor. Flounder le echaba la lengua amenazadoramente, pero sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado. George alejó a Flounder de un coletazo, mas no era capaz de librarse de Sebastián; quien estaba agarrado a la cola de escamas rojas de George con una de sus pinzas. A su vez, Ariel se abalanzó sobre Hermione. Las dos sirenas parecían enfurecidas: se daban puñetazos, se mordían, se tiraban del pelo… Entonces, Hermione imitó a George y la empujó de un coletazo.

Tritón, por su parte, observaba la escena con gran interés. Sin ser visto por los demás, se acercó a su trono y agarró su tridente. Apuntó con él a Hermione y a George – que habían conseguido liberarse d sus atacantes- y a punto estaba de reducirlos a cenizas, cuando apareció Ernie. El sireno de cabello violeta se puso delante de Hermione y George.

- No lo hagáis, majestad. – Suplicó – Estos dos sirenos han derrotado a la bruja del mar: Úrsula.

El rey Tritón bajó el tridente. Hermione suspiró aliviada. George la abrazó en un intento por tranquilizarla. Ariel, Sebastián y Flounder observaban la escena. Todos parecían confusos. Ernie sonrió.

Sin saber cómo ni porqué, regresaron al pequeño almacén de Sortilegios Weasley. Hermione se agarró a George en un intento por no perder el equilibrio, estaba un poquito mareada y algo confusa por todo lo ocurrido. De repente, recordó lo ocurrido allá y un miedo la inundó por completo. Miró a su cuñado, asustada por lo que podría ocurrir a continuación… ¡Si Ron se enterase! Nerviosa esperó a que el pelirrojo tomara la palabra.

- Supongo que esto quedará entre nosotros. – suspiró él, advirtiendo esa mirada nerviosa que pretendía esconder, sin resultado, el miedo que tenía a perderlo a él, a Ron.

Hermione asintió despacio, enormemente agradecida. Las lágrimas le resbalaron por la cara, sin poder contener la emoción de saber que al final no lo perdería. Aun así la culpabilidad seguía acechándola y la castaña sabía con certeza que jamás tendría la conciencia tranquila.  
Se dejó caer en una silla y armándose de valor dijo:

- Ha sido bonito.

George la miró enarcando una ceja, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería: si a su pequeño romance bajo el mar, el haber escapado por los pelos del ataque de unos personajes de cuento enloquecidos o simplemente el hecho de formar parte de una historia en las profundidades del océano. Sonrió. Para él, todo en su conjunto había sido hermoso.

- Es cierto. Dime, Hermione, ¿Cuál es tu elemento?

- El Agua. – contestó la chica sin pensarlo siquiera. - ¿Y el tuyo?

- El Agua también.

- ¿El agua? – Preguntó sorprendida – Supuse que era el aire, como te gusta tanto volar…

- Sí, adoro volar; pero también sueño con respirar bajo el mar. Ahora mismo me iría sin pensar a vivir a las profundidades del océano. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero me encanta. Simplemente es mágica, el agua es mágica.

Hermione sonrió al escuchar eso. Los dos sonrieron. Y juraron en silencio meter su historia en un cofre cerrado con magia y tirarlo al mar, donde nadie pueda encontrarlo jamás. Juraron en silencio guardar esos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente, donde nadie más que ellos pueda disfrutarlos y juraron en silencio que nunca olvidarían ese día tan especial.

* * *

Bueno, y ahí se termina. ¡Ojalá te haya gustado! (:

Sí es así, y eres una buena persona *.*, pulsarías ese botoncito para dejar review :P y me harías la persona más feliz del mundo :D Y si no es así, cualquier queja, comentario, opinión, etc. también es bien recibido ;)

¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Un saludo,

**Lenarah.**


End file.
